1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a minute structure for showing colors by reflection and interference of natural light, which is used as fibers and chips for textiles and coatings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there have been proposed inorganic or organic pigments and metallic powders or chips for providing various fibers and coatings with desired colors and improved external appearances. Recently, there have been increasing demands for fibers and coatings which have colors varying with a change of angle of viewpoint and having high chromas, high quality and elegance. For satisfying these demands, there have been several proposals of materials or structures showing deep and bright colors by reflection and interference of natural light. For example, SENI KIKAI GAKKAISI, Vol. 42, No. 2, pp. 55-62 (1989) discloses a laminated photo-controllable coloring film for showing colors by interference of light. This film is composed of one layer of molecular orientation anisotropic polymer film and two layers of polarizing films, or one polarizing film and one reflective film. JP-A-59-228042 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,459 disclose flat fibers of a woven fabric. These publications define, for example, a cross sectional configuration of the flat fibers and the angle of inclination of the flat fibers relative to the surface of the fabric at portions other than formation points of the fabric. JP-B-60-24847 discloses similar flat fibers of a woven fabric as those of the above two publications. The flat fibers disclosed in JP-B-60-24847 are made of polyester and have iridescence. JP-A-62-170510 discloses fibers which have an interference color by forming numerous slits in parallel with the axis of the fibers, on the surface of the fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,738 and JP-A-7-34324 disclose minute structures for showing very bright colors by reflection and interference of natural light.